This invention relates to a contact lens applicator and more particularly relates to an applicator which assists in correct installation of a contact lens.
Presently contact lens wearers for the most part rely on manual dexterity for installation of contact lenses. That is they place the contact lens on the tip of a finger, usually the index finger, and place the lens over the pupil while spreading the eyelids with the thumb of one hand and the finger of the other. This frequently results in a misplaced lens (i.e. not centered over the pupil properly). While some misplacement can be tolerated because some slight adjustment can be made after the lens is on the eyeball it is unsatisfactory to do so because it means applying some pressure to the eyeball to slide the lens to the correct position. Poking at the eyeball in this manner is unsatisfactory for the obvious reason that damage to the eyeball could result among other things. Further, since the advent of bifocal contact lenses correct placement is even more critical. Even the slightest misplacement can result in a loss of the full use and capability of the bifocal lens as well as causing distorted vision in some instances.
To solve these problems devices for application of contact lenses have been either manufactured or proposed. One such device is an elongated flexible rod having a flexible suction cup on one end. To remove a contact lens the suction cup is pressed against the lens which is lifted off the eyeball by the small suction created. Again, the undesirable application of pressure to the eyeball is necessary. Further this device cannot be used to install the lens.